The Story of a Boy Called Tim
by alekamatic
Summary: The Team thinks that they know everything about each other. They are wrong. What happens when Tim's dark past makes its way to the surface? Will Tim lose himself in revenge? Or will his team be able to save him from the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The team sat having useless conversation in the bullpen while finishing up paperwork. Tim, a stick like young man with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, sat silently at his desk in the corner, trying to ignore the bickering of Tony, his partner with dark brown hair and muscular stature, and Ziva, an israeli woman who was both muscular and beautiful, over some unimportant topic as the two usually did in the morning.

"Come on, you don't know the first thing about making lasagna, why don't you just admit it?" argued Tony as he shot Ziva a playful grin.

"Because, I know how to make lasagna and saying otherwise would be needlessly lying to you." she responded, although the irritation in her voice was barely masked.

"Then prove it, make us one and bring it in for us to try. Then I can prove just how little you know about the art of lasagna making." he pressed.

"Is that why you started this? So that I would to make you pasta?" Ziva inquired.

"No, why would I need to do that? I would make my own, I make the best Lasagna on this planet!"

"Prove it later, Dinozzo. Grab your gear, dead petty Officer at the docks" Said Gibbs, the leader of the team who had silver hair and old, icy blue eyes, as he strode to his desk and grabbed his gun and badge from the drawer while he held a cup of black coffee in his hand.

The three agents jumped into action, grabbing their bags and heading to the old elevator without missing a beat, following closely behind their boss to see what grieves crime they were find awaiting them next.

-BREAKLINE-

The two cars pulled up at the docks to the sight of a couple of metro cops rolling out caution tape, a shaken jogger who most likely found the body, and the teams medical examiner, Ducky, as well as his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Dinozzo, bag and tag. Ziva, talk to the witness. Tim, photos." barked Gibbs, as they walked to the body. The three nodded and split up to do their assigned tasks, Ziva and Tony still arguing along the way.

"What we got Duck?" Gibbs asked the older man as he got closer. The body belonged to a young man, mid-twenties probably, and very muscular with black hair sprinkled with droplets of red blood from the mans brutally slashed throat.

"Well, so far, I'm afraid only the obvious. He was slashed with some sort of jagged knife across the throat, which is the most obvious cause of death with the amount of blood around. We found no ID on his person so his name is still unknown, although I believe that it should be easy to fi-" Ducky's listing of discoveries was cut short by a sharp intake of breath from close by, The two men looked up to see Tim staring in shock at the murdered man in front of him.

"Are you alright Timothy?" asked ducky, his voice laced with concern.

"That man's name is Damian Todd. He is not navy a navy officer, and he deserved to die" TIm stated, his voice filled with venom and anger, before he turned around, pulling out his phone and calling an unknown person. Leaving Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer staring at Tim in confusion and shock.

"What did we miss?" asked Tony as he and Ziva rejoined their coworkers. They received no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_How did he find me? _thought McGee as he walked away angrily from the team, pulling out his phone as he went and dialing the number he could never make himself forget. _Is this simply a coincidence? NO! There are no such things as coincidences! There is no way he was killed in a place that I was guaranteed to see him. But, what if Balboa's team had been given this case? No, this is definitely a message from _Him_. Although, why now? I escaped over ten years ago! I thought I was finally safe! _He thought as the phone rang. On the fourth ring an elderly man picked up the phone.

"Hello, Roland residence. Who is this?" The man asked politely. Tim sighed, _They never did bother with caller ID._

"Hi Charles, it's Timmy. Is Marcus there?"

"Timmy! Oh my, I didn't think we would be hearing from you any time soon. Marcus is actually not here at the moment. Is everything alright, my boy?"

"I'm sorry about everything but, I have a very big problem involving a Slab member. Will you please have Marcus call me when he gets back? it's important."

"Of course, on the safe phone?"

"Yes, Thank you Charles."

"Anytime Timmy, and please, take care of yourself. We don't want any repeats of last time."

"I will. Goodbye." Tim ended the call, sighing, before heading back to his dumbfounded team, who still stood around the traitor's mutilated body. As he walked slowly closer, Gibbs seemed to come out of his shock from McGee's previous words.

"I take it, you know him." Gibbs stated, gesturing towards the dead man behind him.

"Yes" Tim responded.

"McGee, I'm so sorry for your loss" said Ziva with sympathy in her voice, thinking the man must have been a friend of his.

"Don't be. That man was a traitor and a snitch. Who ever killed him was doing the world a favor." he said with venom in his voice, glaring daggers at the body. His response shocked both Ziva and Tony. Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer were less so given his previous outburst although it was still odd to hear such words coming from the usually mild mannered man.

"Care to elaborate, McGee." Gibbs commanded more than asked.

"Not here, and not until I have more information on certain... events." said Tim, silently saying that this conversation was finished. He then turned and walked back to his camera, picked it up, and continued to take pictures of the scene. The team, not exactly knowing how to react, slowly went to continue there assigned tasks. All of them wondering the same question: _What the hell just happened?_

_-_BREAKLINE-

An hour later, the scene had been processed and the team was back in the bullpen finding any information they could about Damian Todd. As they worked, Tony would send the occasional not-all-that-discreet look towards McGee and Ziva was making it her mission to avoid looking at him altogether. Tim, however, ignored this as he was glaring at his cellphone, as if staring at it would make it ring. This is when Gibbs decided to make his way in holding, yet another, cup of coffee.

"What we got?" he said as he sat down at his desk. Tony stood up first and brought some images of the dead man up on the TV screen.

"His name is Damian Todd but, he's not a navy officer and never had been. He was unemployed as far as I could tell and he has no family. His mom, dad, and sister all died in a car crash over 18 years ago. After they died, Damian fell off the map. There are no records of him anytime after his family's deaths until now." He rattled off, obviously proud of his discoveries as he was unaware of Tim mentioning what the man's name was and that he was no navy officer. Gibbs nodded before turning to Ziva, who quickly stated what she found.

"Todd had only been living in Washington for a week before he was killed. Before that, he had lived in Seattle, San Diego, New Orleans, Boston, New York, Chicago, Detroit, Miami, Nashville, and Philadelphia. he only ever lived in each place for a year and would only buy cheap, one room apartments." Ziva, then looked back at her computer and continued looking for more information that would be even remotely helpful. Gibbs then turned his attention to McGee, who was still glaring at his phone and unaware of Gibbs earlier command.

"McGee!" he barked at the man. Tim jumped slightly at the name, pulled from his thoughts before listing the information he had know since long before they had found the body.

"Name: Damian Todd, Age: 27, Bank Account: None, Skills: Pickpocket, Boss: Mortar, Family: Deceased, Rank: Traitor, Status: Kill on sight." he said this information as though the man's personal records had been ingrained into his memory. Gibbs nodded, still somewhat confused at Tim's behavior towards Todd, before he stood and walked to the elevator to take to the Morgue. Leaving Ziva and Tony to stare at Tim in a mix of confusion and shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Gibbs stood in the slowly rising elevator thoughts swarmed his head like a tornado. _How does McGee know this man? Were they college enemies? He did mention being bullied... No, Tim said "kill on sight". He could be on a wanted list somewhere... but I would have known if Damian Todd was a wanted when McGee said his name... Maybe Tim also worked under this Mortar guy... _Gibbs thoughts were cut short when the elevator doors opened into the Morgue. He walked into the cold, metal room to the sight of the dead man's chest cut open with his organs sitting in bowls on a cart. Ducky was looking at the X-ray of the man while palmer appeared to be draining the stomach contents into a jar for Abby.

"What ya got, duck?" he asked as he stopped next to the scottish man.

"I'm afraid not a lot at the moment. Other than the slash to the throat, he was a perfectly healthy young man. Although, we did find something rather odd. Damian here has a scar from a bullet that went straight through his shoulder, well aimed and wouldn't have hit any vital organs but most certainly broke the bone, and it would never have been fatal. As though whoever shot him just wanted to cause him pain, not kill him. Although it is an old scar, at least tens years old, by my guess." Ducky pointed to a small circle shaped scar in the center of the body's left thigh.

"Dr. Mallard, I finished draining the stomach. Should I take it down to Abby?" Jimmy asked, turning towards the two men holding a small jar of stomach acids mixed with who knows what else.

"Yes, of course Mr. Palmer. Let me just sign the evidence form for yo-"

"I'll take it to her duck." Gibbs cut ducky off, already planning on heading to the lab next. Although, more for the topic of McGee's strange behavior than evidence he already knows she won't have yet.

"Alright Jethro, here you are" said ducky as he handed Gibbs the little bottle of acids along with the evidence form. "And please, find out who this man is to McGee. I believe Timothy knows something about who killed this man."

"I plan to Duck, I plan to" Gibbs said as he walked out, the doors sliding closed behind him.

-BREAKLINE-

Tim sat impatiently at his desk, his right leg bouncing up and down. He danced his fingers over the desk in rhythm, trying to keep himself from calling the man himself. Tony, who had been trying to get McGee's attention, or at least annoy him a little bit, by throwing little balls of crumpled paper at him, finally stood up and walked in front of Tim's desk.

"McTwitchy! What are you doing? You haven't stopped moving since Gibbs left." he said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Waiting for a phone call." Tim answered, still staring at his cellphone.

"From who?" Ziva asked, looking up from her desk.

"A friend."

"Ooooh, a _friend_. What kind of _frien_-" Tony was interrupted by the shrill ringing of McGee's phone. Tim jumped before fumbling with the phone before hitting the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked, although he already knew who was on the other end. The voice of a young man came through.

_"Hello Timmy, Charlie said you called." _

"Yes, It's about Damian Todd." Tim's statement grabbed Tony's attention and caused Ziva to walk over to Tim.

_"... What about him?" _the man responded, hesitantly.

"He's dead."

_"What?"_

"He's dead Marcus. Mortar killed him." Gibbs entered the bullpen just as Tim said this. He brushed past Tony and walked strait up to McGee wearing a look that said, _If you don't explain this later you're fired._

_"How do you know? Dozens of people wanted him dead."_

"Because Mortar is the only one who would make sure that Damian's body ended up in the hands of a Slab member."

_"What about Mad Mike? The Bloodshots never liked us and Mike had a grudge against Damian especially."_

"Mike wouldn't bother with something like this. He would want to cause Dami as much pain as possible, but Damian was killed quickly and out in the open. Not, Mike's MO."

_"Alright, so Mortar killed him... I'll let Brick know." _

"Thank you, Marcus."

_"It's fine, I'll have him call you when he has a plan. Tim, tell your team to be ready. Odds are Mortar will want revenge for the last time you two met."_

"I will. Goodbye."

_"Goodbye."_ Tim ended the call, leaned back in his chair, and let out a long sigh. He ran his hands through his hair before looking up at Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation..." He said simply.

"Your damn right, McSneaky!" interjected Tony.

"I'll tell you what I know, but not here. I'm only going to explain this once. Meet me in my apartment in 20 minutes, bring Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy as well. Then, I'll explain everything."

"Alright, 20 minutes." Said Gibbs. The four then split up. Gibbs heading to the Morgue to get Ducky and Palmer, Tony to the lab to get Abby, and Ziva to her car. Tim stayed at his desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out a a pair of worn goggles. He pocketed the item before heading to the elevator, playing out in his head different ways the team could react to what he would tell them in only 17 minutes. All he knew for sure, was that nothing would ever be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tim's apartment was crowded, to say the least. Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy sat squished together on McGee's small couch. Abby sat in the reading chair across from them with Jethro (The dog) sprawled on her lap with his head hanging off the arm rest. Ducky sat on the desk chair which had been moved away from the desk and next to the couch while Gibbs stood in front of the bookshelf across from Ducky. Tim stood with his hands clasped together in the entry way created by the bookshelf and the wall. With each person in the room giving him expectant looks, he took a deep breath and began his story.

"My parents were not the most loving people. My mother ignored me and my father _loathed_ me, although they absolutely _adored_ my sister. Anything less than perfect was unacceptable with my father. The only reason he kept me around was so that I could carry on the family tradition of being a naval officer but, when he found out that I had couldn't stand on a boat for more than five minutes without getting sea sick, there was no more reason to keep me around as I could never be in the navy. So, my parents disowned me. They threw me into foster care, the bad kind, and left me to fend for myself." Tim stopped, and took a long, deep breath. trying to calm his nerves as he began his tale.

"What does this have to do with our Vic." Gibbs commanded, he felt sorry for the man's childhood but, they had a killer to catch and this was slowing them down.

"Everything." He responded coldly.

"Timothy, please continue. I know this must be hard for you to tell but, you will feel better once you've told us." said Ducky, his psychiatrist side coming through. Tim nodded, "I will continue when all of you promise not to interrupt until I have finished my story." he eyed all of them, each nodding their heads to him, even Gibbs gave him a quick nod.

"Foster care was a ruff place. The other kids and I were beaten frequently, forced into silence, starved, and were kept in windowless rooms all day so that we never saw the sunlight. But, they didn't keep very good track of us. One day, I found my chance to run. So, I did. I was eight at the time and had been living in New York City. An easy place to disappear, too. No one would miss me and no one would care. I took any chance for money I could find. I... _entertained _people if they paid me enough, jacked tires, and would pickpocket if I ever ended up in Time Square during tourist hours. I did all that for the better part of two years before I got caught jacking the tires off a particularly sweet ride in an alleyway. I was caught by the owner of the car, a man named Brick. But, instead of sending me to the cops like any normal person, Brick took me in as his own. Turns out there were dozens of kids and teens like me, street rats, and they had all joined together to create a... a... _group_ called the Slabs. This is where Damian comes in. I met Damian and another boy named Marcus during my time with Slabs and we became brothers in everything but blood. We did everything together and life was good for once but, everything changed when the Mortars attacked. The Mortars were another group of slightly more vicious street rats who served under a man named Kevin Mortar. Mortar and Brick, who was our leader, had a history. A gruesome and violent history. But, this time when the Mortars attacked us, Kevin killed Bricks dog..." Tim paused, seemingly deep in thought. Abby looked like she was deciding between being angry or sad that a dog had died in the crossfires of human conflict. Tim broke free of his thoughts before continuing.

"After his dogs death, Brick became a little bit... disturbed. He was obsessed getting his revenge against Kevin, and even thought about asking for the help of Mad Mike to get it. Mad Mike was the leader of the third and final group of street rats, the Blood Shots. The Blood Shots are completely insane, filled only with the most traumatized and violent orphans. A year after his dogs death, Brick _did_ go to Mad Mike for help, and was promptly rejected. So, Brick came up with a plan. He sent Marcus, Damian, and I to flush out Kevin so that Brick could get to him while the others took over Sawtooth Cauldron, the Mortars hideout in Queens. The three of us had sneaked past the guarded levels of the building and were facing Kevin when Damian betrayed us. He walked right up to Kevin and started fighting _against_ us. He turned his back on us without a second thought. Now it was two scared 15 year old kids trying to get a 25 year old man who had been trained to in martial arts, with backup on the way, to retreat while our _brother_ fought _with _him. We were outnumbered and outmatched. The only real damage we were able to do was when we destroyed Mortar's prized buzzard (a helicopter like machine). He vowed revenge against us and we only barely escaped with our lives and made our way back to Thousand Cuts, the Slab camp in the Bronx. Although, before we left, I had been able to get a shot through Damian's leg during the fight as payback before Marcus and I made our escape. After we got back we found out the Mortar had known about our ambush for days. Damian told him everything and because of him, 26 kids had died in the raid. Marcus and I didn't take that very well, so, we left. There was just too much pain in New York. I escaped to virginia by sneaking bus rides, and occasionally hitch hiking. Marcus went to find his grandfather, Charles Roland, who gladly accepted him. I found penny, went back to school, got a couple degree's, and joined NCIS." Tim finished. He looked at everyone before Tony made the comment,

"Ookay, that's horrible and all but, earlier you said that this guy, Kevin, killed Damian. How do you know?"

"I know because three months after I left I got a call from Brick saying that Damian was on the run because he had outlived his use as a spy for Mortar because no Slab would ever trust him again. The only thing Damian was now, was a loose end. Marcus and I were furious, so Brick set Dami's status as 'kill on sight'. meaning that if any Slab see's him around, kill him. So he was on the run from both the Slab's and the Mortar's. Slab's kill quickly, quietly, and always dispose of the body. Mortar's are careless, and the only one who ever slashes the throat of his victim's is none other than Mortar himself."

"That explain's his constant moving" said Ziva, recalling that Damian had lived in ten places in ten years.

"So, what now?" asked Jimmy, giving everyone a nervous look.

"Now, we find Mortar. He's smart and he wants revenge for the last time we met. I also know exactly where to find him. I would need to talk to Brick, who I will be meeting at a coffee place tomorrow morning, before we go after him. If you want to arrest Mortar, you need to come with me when I take him down." Tim said. Gibbs nodded and said seven words.

"Rule Thirty-Eight: Your Case, Your Lead." and for the first time that day, Tim smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have been hoping to get a new laptop because my current laptop is an ancient mac. I didn't want to move all the chapters I had written over to the new one so I put it off and then it turns out that I would have to wait two weeks. Plus, I took a trip to the cape and I have Crew in the morning's now so... I've been busy. Thank you all for the reviews! Now, back to the story!

Chapter 5:

Tim walked down the sidewalk with thoughts flying around his head like an angry swarm of wasps. After his experiences, Tim had never been very open about anything. This was the first time he had ever trusted anyone as much as he had the other Slab's almost a decade before. He knew in his heart that his team would never betray him, unlike so many people in his life but, trust was a foreign concept to him. It left a strange in his gut. A good feeling. Like having butterfly's gliding around in his stomach and bumping into the side trying to explode out through his mouth in a flash of white. _It's happiness_ he thought, letting his smile shine as he rounded the corner. He could the coffee shop where he would be meeting Brick at the end of the block next to an old antique store.

He walked through the door's of the coffee shop, causing a small silver bell to tinkle, and scanned the crowd of tired, overworked business people and easily spotted the odd one out. The man was a giant among ants in the small cafe. He toward at least a foot taller than the next tallest man. His muscles bulged and rippled as he sat in his chair with his feet crossed and resting on the small table in front of him. The man had three long, claw-like scars running across his left bicep and another running down the center of his face. The man had a tattoo of a doberman on his right arm with the words _Gone but not Forgotten _inked beneath it. He wore a ripped brown muscle shirt that looked odd against his deeply tanned skin along with army green cargo pants that had obviously seen better days. The man seemed unfazed by the wary stares he received from the coffee goers. A smile sparked on his face the second his twinkling chocolate eyes met Tim's and the man waved him over enthusiastically like a five year old.

Tim accepted the offer and maneuvered his way through the semi-crowded room to the man's table. McGee sat opposite the man, quietly evaluating him. The man did the same before speaking politely, in a voice that was far too high for a man of his size and build.

"Hello Timothy."

"Hello Brick."

"Didn't expect to hear from you again... Not to say that I'm not happy to see you!" Brick stated while running a massive hand across his buzz cut.

"It's good to see you too. But, we have business to discuss." Tim said coolly.

"Do we? Of what kind?"

"Mortar killed Damian." he said coldly, his face darkening.

"Oh... I see... What does this have to do with me?"

"I want permission to arrest him for Dami's murder and put him away for life. I know you want to get him back for your dog but, I am going to do this with or without your help. Mortar needs to pay for what he did. Damian may have deserved what he got, but he wasmy _friend_, my _brother_ once too." Tim said, leaning back in his chair. Brick took his feet off the table and leaned forward.

"I'll help you." he said before leaning back again and crossing his arms, his decision made.

"Thank you."

"Call with the details. Good luck." Brick said as he stood. Tim nodded his head. Brick stood for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the cafe. Tim smiled before standing and taking out his phone and calling Gibbs.

"_Gibbs._" the man answered almost instantaneously.

"Brick agreed to help." he said as he walked out of the coffee shop and onto the sidewalk, heading towards the NCIS building.

"_Good, get to the morgue." _Gibbs said before hanging up. Tim chuckled a little. Tonight he would get his revenge. Tonight he would avenge his friend. It would all end tonight.

-BREAKLINE-

Tony paced back and forth across the marble floor of the morgue. All the other's watched him curiously until finally Ziva became to frustrated to stay silent any longer.

"Tony! What are you thinking about!?" she asked with annoyance. Tony finally stopped and looked at her. He took a deep breath.

"I think Tim is going to try to kill Mortar..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tim and Gibbs stood outside the large oak doors. Gibbs nodded at Tim and he nodded back before they both pushed through the doors, guns pointed at the ready. There were two simultaneous cries of "Federal Agents!" before shots fired.

-BREAKLINE-

2 HOURS EARLIER:

Tim walked briskly through the morgue doors and came face to face with the rest of the team. Tony was tapping his foot quickly and looked fairly nervous about something but, Tim couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Brick has agreed to help when we call but otherwise stay out of the way. I have received intel that Mortar is currently at his mansion which is only a twenty minute drive from here. I have devised a plan that will get us in unnoticed and if all goes well should get us out with Mortar in our custody." Tim stopped and took a shaky breath before he continued, "Ziva and Tony will go in first and make sure that the sixteen guards on the first floor are distracted while Gibbs and I head in through the back of the house. Mortar will be in his study on the second floor which will be relatively unguarded. Gibbs will then keep the five guards occupied while I take care of Mortar."

Ziva seemed to agree to the first part of the plan but as Tim continued she seemed to start doubting it while Tony was shaking his head through the whole speech. Gibbs was stoned faced as the younger man continued.

"Tim, how do you expect Gibbs to distract five _armed guards _on his own if you don't help him." Tony said incredulously, "No offense, boss." he added quickly.

"McGee, I believe you have to much faith in Tony and I. It is very unlikely that we would be able to keep sixteen guards occupied without a major injury, and Gibbs would be completely alone in his part." Said Ziva, giving a sharp look in Tim's direction.

"Did I mention that the guards won't be older than ten or eleven?" Tim stated, as though it was an obvious fact.

"_What!?"_ came three shocked and angry voices. Gibbs face had started to turn red. Tony and Ziva however just seemed shocked, which was becoming an all too familiar feeling to the two.

"Tim, your _plan _requires you to face Mortar on your own. That's not happening. I will go in with you and you will not fire any shots without my direct order, is that clear?" Gibbs said calmly although there was an underlying tone of superiority in his voice.

"Of course. If we want to get there before Mortar leaves for New York, we need to go now."

The other three agents nodded. Gibbs took the lead as they headed to the elevator with Tim getting in last with a devious smirk plastered on his pale face.

-BREAKLINE-

Twenty-Three minutes later found Tony and Ziva outside the front door waiting for the signal from Tim to start their distraction. Tony seemed more and more nervous with every passing second.

"Tony, you do not actually believe that McGee would purposely kill Mortar, do you?" Said Ziva with an exasperated sigh.

"You heard his plan, he wanted to face the guy alone _and_ he does have a score to settle with the guy..." Tony trailed off and went back to the dark reaches of his mind, thinking of Tim's intentions. Ziva sighed again when they each heard a voice through there comms. The signal. They nodded to each other and entered the mansion.

"Federal Agents!" Cried Tony as they pushed through with their guns pointed at whoever the guards were only to find three young children of about seven or eight chained to different objects about the room. The two agents stared in shock at the find before Ziva slowly put her gun away followed by Tony. Tony crouched down next to a young girl chained by her ankle to a marble table.

"Hey, my name is Tony. Can you tell me your name?" He said gently as quickly picked the lock of her chains. Ziva did the same with two boys who were both chained to an air conditioning vent across the room.

"...Gaige." said the little girl hesitantly. She looked away from Tony and tried to scoot away from him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Gaige, I promise. I'm here to get you out of here." He said as the lock clicked open. He held his hand out to Gaige who looked at it, then up at Tony, then back down at his hand before slowly taking it. Ziva had unchained both the boy's and they seemed must more trusting as they quickly latched on to her legs acting as if letting go would result in the end of the world. Tony looked to Ziva, never letting go of Zero's hand and said,

"Let's get these kids out of here and then I'll contact Gibbs. Where are the guards that Tim mentioned?" Ziva shrugged although the look on her face showed her unease. she took the two boys hands causing them to detach from her legs and the five walked back out the door and to safety.

-BREAKLINE-

Meanwhile, Gibbs and McGee and snuck through the back window and the second floor only to find and empty hallway. Tim and Gibbs quickly made their way quickly and silently through the hallway. To the suprise of both men they never came upon another sole on their entire journey to the door of the library. Tim and Gibbs stood outside the large oak doors. Gibbs nodded at Tim and he nodded back before they both pushed through the doors, guns pointed at the ready. There were two simultaneous cries of "Federal Agents!" before shots fired.

Inside the room saw huge stacks of books but no shelves and at the other end of the long space a tall, relatively buff man, with a goatee and one huge assualt rifle in each hand. The man fired both the second the doors opened. Tim and Gibbs dived in opposite directions hiding behind the many books. Tim put his gun over the books and fired three shots before returning to his sanctuary behind the unread Shakespeare's. Gibbs crawled around the the many books unnoticed while the man he assumed was Mortar was distracted by Tim until he had somehow managed to get behind the man while still hidden by a large stack of Edgar Allen Poe. Quickly aiming his shot, Gibbs fired the shot and hit his mark with a sickening squish as the bullet made a home in the space between Mortar's stomach and kidneys. The man let out an inhuman howl as he collapsed and clutched his wound which was oozing blood onto the floor and staining his shirt. Tim quickly ran over and pushed the rifle's out of Mortar's reach. Gibbs quickly called 911 while Tim informed the team of the situation. A sparkling smile on his face the whole time.

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get these last couple of chapters out but I have just bought a new computer so I had to move all my files and such as well as the fact that I had serious writers block. But, I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tim leaned against the blue sudan patiently, a light in his eyes that had not been there for many many years. Agents walked around documenting all the evidence they could find and so far thirteen other children had been found in the mansion. Ducky and Palmer had been called in to get Mortar and help check over the children, who were relatively unharmed. Tony and Ziva had gone to help document the scene while Gibbs was asking some of the older children (who were probably around 13 or 14) what they knew about Mortar and how they had gotten there. Tim, however, did nothing of the sort. He happily tapped his foot and had a smile glued to his lips. He had called Marcus and told him that Mortar was dead. Marcus had cried tears of joy and sorrow. They had gotten their revenge for what Damian and Mortar had done to them, yet... Damian was still dead. Tim thought back to when he had first discovered that Damian was dead and discovered that he had never really wanted Damian dead. What he had wanted was for Damian to come back to them, but that would never happen now. Damian was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Gibbs had noticed Tim's lack of movement and came to lean on the car next to the younger man.

"You alright?" he asked before taking a swig of coffee.

"Yes." Said Tim, and he was. For the first time in a long time, he was alright. He had wanted to kill Mortar himself, but that would have done nothing other than satisfy his rage. Mortar was still dead, even if not by his hand, Damian's killer had been brought to justice, and the children Mortar had kept would be sent home to their families where they belonged. Tim was more than alright.

Tony came over and stood on the opposite side of Tim, looked him over, then nodded.

"You did good Probie." he said. Ziva walked over and stood next to Tony. No words were needed with between them to know that she was happy he was okay.

The team stood there against the car long after everyone else had left. Understanding now that there were no more secrets, and it would stay that way, because that's how they worked.


End file.
